


Burning Down the Night

by nickelkeep



Series: Runaway [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Naomi Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Non-Omegaverse, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nurse Dean Winchester, POV Alternating, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Werewolf Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: “It’s a solid idea. Dean and I have been working on it for weeks.”Anna shook her head. “Shit happens, and you’re going against our mother, who hired a hitman to kill us. Why do you think she won’t have her bases covered? You’re going into her turf!”“And it used to be our turf. I still remember it like the back of my hand. Dean’s got Hunters, Police, and Witches prepared to back us up. We won’t be alone.”“If his father shows up?” Anna inquired. “What then?”“We’ll have the perimeter of the meeting area surrounded. Any place where John can line up a shot will be under surveillance. We picked the meeting place for that reason.”“I don’t want to lose you or Dean. He’s become as much of a member of this pack as anyone.” Anna sniffled. “The pack can’t afford to lose you guys.”Gabe pulled Anna into a tight hug. “I promise that Dean and I will be safe.” He looked back towards the door. “You both need to understand that.” Gabe acknowledged Cas. “I know you don’t want us to go, but you both need to have faith in us. We won’t do anything that would keep us away from you.”Or the one time Cas allowed himself to have faith.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Runaway [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760578
Comments: 21
Kudos: 193





	Burning Down the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, guys—week 52. Shortly after I post this fic, I'm going in and checking the completed box for Nickel's Story Time Series. 
> 
> It's been one hell of a year, hasn't it?
> 
> I hope these stories have brought you all the same amount of joy that I had writing them. As promised, I am going to let you all know what my next steps are, but I'll save that for after the story. 😉
> 
> So, without further ado, part six of the Runaway Series (and the final story time of this series), continuing from [Pallas'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasPerilous) prompt.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean hated the way that Cas was moping around the safe house. Granted, Cas wasn’t the only Were suffering from a lack of being outdoors. Still, Dean was bonded to Cas and felt Cas’ emotions more intimately than the rest of the pack. A week had passed since Dean had let Cas in on the fact that they were searching for Naomi, and in that time, Garth’s pack had returned to business, as usual, to see if they could pull John out of hiding.

While Cas tried to be strong for the rest of the pack, Dean felt the jealousy and irritation rolling off of his partner. If he had ever wondered if Weres did the thing that dogs do - the whole running in their sleep thing - they actually did. He had learned the hard way when Cas had knocked him out of bed during a particularly vivid dream.

“Dean?” Cas stuck his head into their room, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. “Gabe’s calling a pack meeting.”

Despite the stifling depression throughout their makeshift home, Dean found himself smiling, his heart thumping at the sight of Cas. “Is it time?”

“I think so. Gabe hasn’t told me more than you’ve told me, which honestly, isn’t a whole lot to begin with.” Cas finished pushing the door open and shoved his hands inside his jeans pockets. “I don’t like being kept in the dark.”

“I don’t want to keep you in the dark, sweetheart.” Dean stood up, walked around the bed, and stopped next to Cas. “This is Gabe’s plan, I’m just along for the ride.” He tilted his chin up and kissed Cas’ forehead. “You trust in me, and you trust in Gabe, right?”

“Of course I do, Dean.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Doesn’t mean I have to like what you’re doing.”

“True. But I can make it up to you. You like that, right?” Dean leaned in and claimed Cas’ mouth with a soft kiss.

“Yeah, well, the rest of us like it when you keep this behind a closed door.” Anna teased as she walked by. “Let’s get moving before Gabe sends a search party.”

Dean blushed as he pulled away. Cas was already glaring at his older sister and slid his hand into Dean’s. “I’m sorry, jealous much?” Cas smirked before gesturing for her to lead. Anna scoffed playfully and continued down the hallway.

“Please don’t make your pack hate me, Cas.” Dean started after Anna and gently tugged on Cas’ hand.

“You are pack, Dean. And for more reason than you are mine.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand.

“Oh yeah, you were pretty much pack from day one, Dean.” Anna looked over her shoulder. “It does help that you two have bonded, but you were considered honorary the day you saved Cas.”

Dean felt his blush rise up the back of his neck as they entered the main room. The majority of the pack was already gathered, and it looked like only Gabe and Amara were left to arrive. He followed Cas to the oversized chair that had somehow become known as theirs. Dean sat down first and pulled Cas down next to him, slightly on top of him. Cas huffed out and looked back at Dean, who only smiled innocently in return.

“Alright.” Gabe’s voice boomed through the room as he entered, Amara behind him. “Time for a family meeting.” He clapped his hands together and waited for their aunt to take her seat. “So, as I’m sure most of you know, Garth’s pack has come out of their bunker. It’s step one of an idea to pull the Hunter known as John out of hiding to arrest him.” The rest of the pack grumbled, and Gabe gestured for them to settle down. “While we appreciate the other packs and the local law enforcement for starting this chain of events, as Pack Novak, we’re not used to hiding. It’s unnatural for us.

“So, I’ve been working on something on my own with help from Dean-O. If we can’t get John to come out, we’re going after his employer. We’re going after Naomi.” A hushed surprise shot through the pack. “We all knew that we were going to have to deal with her eventually, just perhaps not in this way.” Gabe nodded at Dean. “You want to add your two cents?”

“With help from Bobby, we were able to make contact with local law enforcement and hunters in Pontiac. A woman matching Naomi’s description has been found there, and an attempt at contact was made.” Dean saw Anna shifting uncomfortably before looking up at Cas, who was sitting quietly. “A message was delivered to her, indicating that Gabe wanted to make contact.”

Gabe nodded and took back over. “We got word back today that she’s agreed to meet. We’ve set a time and a place for a location in Pontiac. Dean and I are heading out tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Cas spoke up and looked down at Dean. Dean felt himself shrink at Cas’ withering glare and the annoyance flowing threw their bond. 

“It’s not a good idea for me to go solo. Dean-O is immune to silver, knows how to heal, and should be an unknown quantity to Naomi. She’s prone to underestimate people, and I know she’ll do the same with Dean, even if John’s told her anything about him.” Gabe shot Cas a look, and Cas went still against Dean. “We’re not going in blind. We will have back up and a plan.”

“Mom’s not going to listen,” Anna spoke up from her seat. “She sent an assassin. Inias is dead because she sent someone after us. How do you know she won’t try and kill you on sight?”

“Besides the fact that I won’t be alone? I don’t think she can actually kill one of us on her own. Hence the assassin and her being nowhere near Sioux Falls.” Gabe crossed his arms over his chest.

Cas shifted in Dean’s arms. “Aunt Amara, please don’t tell me you agree with this plan.”

“My sweet, Pup. I know Naomi the best of all of us here. She can’t get her hands dirty.” Amara looked down at her hands. “It’s why I always believed that she had Hester killed, and had it look like a hunting accident.”

Dean felt Cas freeze in his arms. “Why didn’t you–” Dean moved his hand to rest on Cas’ shoulder and interrupted him. When Cas looked down at him, he shook his head, hoping Cas would get the message. “Not my place.” Cas nodded.

“Alright,” Gabe interrupted, and Dean was grateful that the Pack Leader was keeping the conversation moving. “I don’t really have anything else to say. Meeting adjourned.” 

Maybe not so much.

Cas stood up and gestured for Dean to follow. Hanging his head, Dean got to his feet and trailed Cas back to their room, his own proverbial tail tucked between his legs. Once inside, Cas had already taken a seat on the bed, and Dean closed the door behind him. He made his way over and sat next to Cas.

After a few moments, and when it became clear Cas wasn’t going to speak, Dean ran his fingers through his hair and fell back on the bed. “I know you’re pissed. And I know you’re angry that I’m going with Gabe. You see it as me breaking my promise to you.” Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas. The Were’s head was hung, and the drain in his shoulders was distinct. “Cas, Sweetheart. This is how we get you guys out of this damn cage. I can’t stand to see you like this.”

“So, I have to sit by and let you walk to a potential death?” Cas’ voice was soft, and Dean could barely hear the whispered words. “You don’t know what she’s capable of.”

“You’re right, I don’t. So I’m trusting Gabe and following his lead.” Dean rested his head back on the bed. “Gabe and I both agreed that we didn’t want to risk any more members of the pack. He and I will meet with Annie and a couple of other hunters and then keep the place locked down.” He tucked his arms under his head. “I can keep Gabe safe. I can heal him if something does happen.”

“There’s something else you’re not telling me. I feel it.”

Dean let out a heavy sigh. “We’re going to let slip to John that we’re going after Naomi. If she’s not there to pay him, there’s no point in him staying around. So either he’ll chase after us, and you guys can get out, or he’ll come out of hiding and start acting on his own. Either way, it’s a faster way to flush him out of hiding.”

“Not happening!” Cas got to his feet, jostling Dean into sitting up. “Are you insane? You promised me, Dean! You promised!” Tears were building up in Cas’ eyes, and Dean stood up, trying to pull Cas into his arms. “No! You can’t just kiss this away and make it okay, Dean! This could be a death sentence, and for what?”

“I just want you to be able to live, Cas.” Dean took a step back towards the bed. “You don’t deserve to be locked away underground because my asshole of a father is working with your bitch mother. If I can kill two birds with one stone? I’ll do it. For you.”

“And what about me? What happens to me if something happens to you?” Cas shook his head. “Dean, don’t even make me think about that!”

“Cas...” Dean’s shoulders fell as Cas stormed out of their room. He turned around and collapsed on to their bed, curling up in the air’s sudden chill.

…

Cas couldn’t believe it. Not only was Dean going back on their promise to each other, but he was also following his older brother into a potentially deadly situation. He skulked through the safe house, searching for Gabe when he heard his older brother speaking softly to someone. Cas peeked into the doorway and saw Gabe’s arm wrapped around their sister’s shoulders.

“You know I can’t have both of you mad at me.” Gabe rested his head on Anna’s shoulder. “I’m doing what I need to do as the Pack Leader.”

“And if something happens to you?” Anna scoffed. “Aunt Amara doesn’t want to lead. I’m not a leader. Cas isn’t going to want to lead if something happens to Dean.”

“You’re definitely a leader. But the fact that you and Cassie are only focusing on the idea that Dean and I are going to die during this tells me that you have no faith in me or the plan.” Gabe’s voice betrayed his disappointment. “It’s a solid idea. Dean and I have been working on it for weeks. You think either of us wants to die? Meg’s with child, Anna. I’m not supposed to say anything, but I need you to think. Would I really die and leave her alone?”

Anna shook her head. “Not intentionally. Shit happens, and you’re going against our mother, who hired a hitman to kill us. Why do you think she won’t have her bases covered? You’re going into her turf!”

“And it used to be our turf. I still remember it like the back of my hand. Dean’s got Hunters, Police, and Witches prepared to back us up. We won’t be alone.”

“If his father shows up?” Anna inquired. “What then?”

“We’ll have the perimeter of the meeting area surrounded. Any place where John can line up a shot will be under surveillance. We picked the meeting place for that reason.”

“I don’t want to lose you or Dean. He’s become as much of a member of this pack as anyone.” Anna sniffled. “The pack can’t afford to lose you guys.”

Gabe pulled Anna into a tight hug. “I promise that Dean and I will be safe.” He looked back towards the door. “You both need to understand that.”

“How long?” Cas asked, stepping fully into the room.

“I knew the moment you stepped next to the door, kiddo.” Gabe acknowledged, answering Cas’ question. “I know you don’t want us to go, but you both need to have faith in us. We won’t do anything that would keep us away from you.”

“You’re serious about Meg being pregnant?” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“Cross my heart, Cassie.” Gabe pressed his hand over his heart. “I want to be around for my first, and Anna’s first, and any child you and Dean may take in, if you choose to.” He pressed a kiss against Anna’s head and squeezed her once more before standing up. “I need him, and he wants to make sure you stay safe. It was a no brainer for us.”

Cas reluctantly nodded. “I do hear you, Gabe. I don’t have to like it, but I will support you.” He took in a deep breath before looking directly at his brother. “Just. Keep him safe, please?”

“I will, Cassie. you know I will.”

“I think I need to go talk to Dean again.” Cas let out a sigh and moved towards the door. As he walked back towards his room, he realized he needed to apologize. Stopping in front of the door, he knocked, and when Dean didn’t answer, he let himself into their room. “Dean?” Cas took another step in and found Dean curled up in the bed. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean’s voice was soft, a stark contrast to the warm, boisterous sound Cas was used to.

“Can I join you?”

Dean’s shoulders moved in a simple shrug gesture, and Cas climbed into the bed. He pulled Dean into his arms and held him tight. “When I was younger, I remember a Hunter running across my pack. While the laws protecting us had been in place for at least 10 years or so, you still had the assholes with the mentality that we were still just monsters to be killed.

“He snuck onto our lands and found my father working on a piece of machinery. Put a silver bullet in his chest, but not instantly lethal. Father was able to get away and run to the house to let us know of the intruder. He collapsed in Gabe’s arms, and before we knew it, Mother was shifting and running into the direction Father had come from. I chased after her, as did Aunt Hester, and we watched as she mauled him to death.

“The man never stood a chance. She wasn’t stealthy, she wasn’t trying to sneak up on him. She straight-up charged him, overpowered him, and destroyed him.” Cas pulled Dean closer. “As vicious as she was with her violence, she’s worse with her words.”

Dean sighed before rotating in Cas’ arms. “I understand that you’re scared, but it’s almost like you don’t have faith in me.”

“Dean, I have all the faith in the world in you. I’ve seen the magic you can do, I’ve heard you speak, I’ve seen your work. I know that you are not someone to be trifled with.” Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s. “But I know my mother, and it scares me that you have to go up against her. Now that I’ve found you? I don’t want to lose you.”

“I promised you that I won’t do anything stupid, Cas. I mean that. I’ve never been this meticulous in my planning. Ever.” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. “Part of that planning was making sure that Gabe and I return to the pack.”

Cas rolled on top of Dean, straddling his hips. “That eases my thoughts a little bit.” He laid down on top of Dean, resting his head on Dean’s chest. “I won’t even be there to help you.”

“I need to keep you safe, Sweetheart. And no offense, but you did threaten to give yourself up for the greater good of the pack.” Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head.

“And you talked me out of it, promising you wouldn’t do anything so rash.” Cas pushed himself back up to sitting, then slid his hands up Dean’s shirt tracing small circles against the bare skin. “Yet here we are.”

“Well planned out is not rash, Cas.” Dean seemed to melt into his touch, and Cas pushed his shirt out of the way, changing the pattern from circles to some abstract line movement. “You’re not playing fair.”

“I’m not playing at all, Dean. I’m emphasizing the fact that you have someone to come home to.” Cas stopped long enough to pull his own shirt off and threw it to the side.

Dean shook his head, and a low chuckle rumbled through his chest. “Cas, my plan already has ‘return to Cas’ as the objective.” He reached up and grabbed Cas’ hips, massaging them with his thumbs. “When you asked me earlier if I knew what would happen to you if something happened to me? I asked myself that a million times.”

“And you determined?”

“That I wouldn’t let you find out.” Dean ran his hands up Cas’ side and pulled him back down for a more heated, intimate kiss. Dean hooked his fingers into Cas’ waistband and started pulling them down. “Wanna get these off for me, Cas?”

“Only if you take yours off.” Cas rolled off of Dean and onto his back. After unbuttoning, Cas pushed down his pants and underwear in one swift movement. A few moments later, Dean was straddling Cas, both men naked and kissing.

“Cas?” Dean whispered against Cas’ ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Still want to show me that reason to come home?”

Cas recaptured Dean’s mouth as he started massaging Dean’s back. He worked his fingers deep into the muscle, pressing Dean against his chest. As Dean broke away for air, Cas started nibbling on Dean’s neck, slowly dragging his teeth against Dean’s pulse. “Thought you had figured that out on your own.”

“A little reminder isn’t a bad thing, is it?” Dean moaned before pushing himself up to kneeling. He reached behind, muttering under his breath, and Cas’ hips thrust upward as a warm, lubed hand wrapped around his cock. “Little trick I was saving for a rainy day. I figure now is better than later.” Dean started stroking Cas, earning himself a content groan. 

“Dean, how do you want this?” Cas massaged Dean’s thighs, his brain going fuzzy from how Dean was making him feel. “Need to make you feel good.”

Dean didn’t answer verbally. Instead, he adjusted himself and lined Cas’ cock up with his ass. He slowly slid down, whimpering in pleasure as he took all of Cas’ length. Dean came to a pause as he bottomed out, and Cas quickly pulled him back down into a messy kiss, holding the back of Dean’s neck and breathing him in like a drowning man surfacing. “Cas...”

“Dean?” Cas questioned as he let Dean go. He watched as Dean pushed himself back up and started rocking his hips back and forth. Cas gripped Dean’s waist and slowly started thrusting up as Dean slid down.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whimpered as he grabbed onto Cas’ arms for support. “You’re definitely giving me a good reason to want to come home. Not that I needed one.” Dean started to pick up the pace, grunting and moaning as he fucked himself on Cas’ cock. “Please, Cas? Please. Need you.”

Cas squeezed Dean’s hips and sped up his own thrusts to match Dean’s pace. Dean’s fingers were digging into his arms, almost painfully so, and Cas wanted to see Dean come apart without being touched.

“Fuck!” Dean cried out, his movements becoming erratic as he built up to his climax. He tensed up, and Cas quickly slid his hands up Dean’s chest, stopping to twist and flick at Dean’s nipples. The added sensation appeared to be all that Dean needed as he arched back and came, his voice rough as he called out Cas’ name.

“Feel good, Dean?” Cas asked as Dean collapsed on top of him.

Dean nodded. “Cas, Sweetheart, I want to feel you come inside me. Please.” He cupped Cas’ face in his hands and pressed their lips together as Cas continued to slide in and out, faster and harder.

Losing himself in Dean, Cas tensed before tumbling over the edge unexpectedly. He moaned loudly into Dean’s mouth as he came deep inside of his witch.

“Never doubt, Cas, that I want to come home to you,” Dean commented breathlessly as he pulled out of their kiss. He slowly slid off of Cas before rolling to the side and collapsing next to Cas. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked, rolling to his side to hold Dean.

“I love you,” Dean replied, the nervousness in his voice apparent. “I just... I’m coming back to you, but I needed to make sure you know. It’s not something I just–”

Cas pressed his finger against Dean’s lips before stealing a short, sweet kiss. “I love you too, Dean. And you don’t need to tell me that you love me for me to know.” He rested his hand on Dean’s chest, above his heart. “I feel it, as I hope you feel mine for you.”

“I do, Cas.” Dean nodded. “It scared me, when I realized what it was, because I didn’t think it would happen to me. I pushed too many people away, locked my emotions up.” He moved closer to Cas and gripped his wrist. “But I do want this. I want to be with you.”

“I fully expect you to come home to me, Dean. And I just don’t mean back to Sioux Falls, I mean to me.”

Dean looked at Cas, a soft, sleepy smile on his face. “You are home, Cas.”

…

Dean felt sick to his stomach. He wasn’t sure if it was the third coffee he drank, the fact that he and Gabe had just pulled up to Annie Hawkins’ house, or because he was desperately missing Cas. As he slid out of Baby - ’cause there was no way he was driving such a long distance in Gabe’s clown car - Dean looked up to see Annie standing on her porch smiling at him.

“Dean Winchester. Jeez, it’s been what, six, seven years?” Annie pulled him into a hug as he climbed onto the last step. She moved out of his way to let him up before reaching out and shaking Gabe’s hand. “And you must be Gabriel. I am so sorry for what this psychopath has put you and your pack through.”

Gabe nodded politely, and Dean noted that the lollipop stick in his mouth had gotten noticeably shorter. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Oh, jeez. Didn’t Dean warn you, I’m not ‘ma’am.’ I’m just plain old, Annie.” She turned to the front door and gestured over her shoulder to have the boys follow her. “Come on in, Max and Alicia got here not that long ago, and we’ve started arranging the pieces out on the board.”

“Has there been any sign of John?” Dean inquired as they followed her inside.

“Nope. And honestly, I don’t think he’s coming. Chatter on the black market is that Morgan Jefferies is on the market for a large load of silver and gunpowder.”

“Is that name supposed to mean something?” Gabe asked, looking around the house as they made their way into the living room.

Dean nodded. “It’s one of my father’s aliases. He has a ton, but on the black market, that’s the one he uses the most. He’s built up a reputation for being a big spender and a big deliverer. He really can’t go through legal channels any more after his several stints in prison.”

“Interesting.”

“Dean!” Gabe was interrupted by another man coming over and pulling him into a hug. “Long time no see, and to see that sweet ass, you need to get it in trouble. I see how it is.”

Gabe growled from Dean’s side, and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “Dude, Max is an old friend. Just a friend. He’s highly flirtatious but far from dangerous.”

“You just haven’t seen me shoot of the right spells.” Max winked, causing Gabe to growl again. “I don’t touch, I promise.”

“If you do, I will wolf out.” Gabe stared pointedly at Max before turning his attention to the female who walked up behind him. “This one going to flirt with you too?”

“With Dean? No.” The female shook her head vehemently. “If he had brought Charlie along, I might have flirted with her, but Dean? Not my type.”

“Gabe, this is Alicia, Max’s twin, and another old friend.” Dean cut a look at Gabe. “Just a friend.”

“Fine, fine. Just not used to seeing other people flirt with you. Back home, the pack knows you’re taken by Cas.”

The twins exchanged a look before staring at Dean. Max shook his head. “Wild Winchester got tamed?”

“I never understood that nickname, and it’s a long story, but yes, I’ve got someone. And he means a lot to me.” Dean shook his head, stopping the twins from going all twenty questions on him. “I can tell you more about him later. After we set up the plan.”

Alicia pouted but pulled Max back to the sofa and sat down. Annie had grabbed them some waters while they were talking, and in a matter of minutes, the room had switched into planning mode.

“So we already spoke with the owner of the diner, her name’s Elizabeth. She’s going to have a booth away from the windows for you all to meet in. It’s also surrounded on two sides by walls.” Annie pointed to the diner on the map. “Alicia and Max are going to be stationed in the kitchen, at the chef’s table, and they’re going to work an interference spell over the diner.”

“What’s an interference spell?” Gabe looked around the group.

“Alicia and I are primal witches. We work with the weather, including lightning.” Alicia nodded, and Max continued. “We can harness that electricity and put a disruption shield around the diner.”

“You know how porn channels get static on them in hotel rooms, Gabe?” Dean asked.

Gabe nodded. “It’s to make you pay to get the channels, but if you’re lucky, you can see a boob.”

“Yeah, well.” Dean rolled his eyes while trying to fight back laughter. “Basically, when someone looks at the outside of the building, all they’re going to see is a distorted picture.”

“That’s actually cool.” Gabe jutted his chin out in approval and nodded. “So, if we’re going to have people stationed inside, you know she is too.”

“That fine. We’ll have both Hunters and Witches on hand, and the officer who approved the extradition request for Naomi.” Annie countered. “We’re not sure who’s going to be there in support of her, we reached out to all six wolf packs here in Pontiac, and all of them hate Naomi. They were apparently infuriated to see your pack chased out of town.”

Gabe shrugged. “Yeah, well, we’re not exactly coming back either. Sioux Falls is home now.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “As much as it can be with a marine sniper aiming to kill all the Weres in town.”

“We’re going to fix this, Gabe. One way or another.” Dean clasped his hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “But for now, I think it’s time we get some rest. Drove straight here, and I want to get at least four hours before meeting Naomi.”

“I can’t wait to introduce you as her Son-in-Law,” Gabe smirked, causing Dean to blush. Dean stole a glance at the twins who were staring at each other in disbelief. “They’re not actually married, but they do share a profound bond.”

“That doesn’t sound all that different if I’m being honest.” Alicia winked. “Alright, we’re going to head back to our place. We’ll be at the diner around 7:30. Get some rest.”

Annie walked Alicia and Max to the door, and Dean took the opportunity to look at Gabe. “Dude, be honest. How are you feeling right now?”

“Exhausted.” Gabe rubbed the back of his neck. “How does one face their mother who tried to murder them via assassin?”

“With their brother-in-law at their side, apparently.” Dean was proud of himself as Gabriel guffawed for the first time since leaving the safe house.

“Thanks, Dean-O.”

…

The next morning found Dean and Gabe walking quickly from the Impala into the diner and taking a seat at the predesignated table. Elizabeth remembered Gabe and gave him a hug, wishing him luck with the meeting. She had just stepped away with their order for two coffees when the front door chimed.

Naomi Novak - in Dean’s opinion - was a harsh but attractive woman. He could easily see why her own children were good looking. However, the icy chill that was exuding from her? It undoubtedly gave the opposite effect of the warm love that her children shared.

“Gabriel.” Naomi stopped at the side of the table, staring at Gabe before looking at Dean. “And you must be the witch they’ve inherited.” She sat across from the men, her cold eyes feeling like daggers against Dean’s skin.

“Mother, this is Dean. He is a witch with our pack, and he’s Castiel’s beloved.” Gabe replied, just as coldly.

“Castiel is still stuck in his phase? Why haven’t you discouraged that? What kind of pack leader are you?” Naomi crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re attached to silly memories, you think love is the answer to everything, and you have no spine. It must be that Meg, who runs everything.”

“You said she was cold, Gabe, you didn’t say she was insane.” Dean couldn’t help himself.

Naomi sat up impossibly straighter and stared down her nose at Dean. “Do you think you’re funny?”

“I think I’m adorable.” Dean rested his chin on his knuckles and flashed his best smile. “But honestly, I just call it like I see it. Ma’am.”

“This conversation is between me and my son. You may be here as his bodyguard, but that does not give you the right to speak to me.” Naomi turned to look at Gabe. “So, I was told that you’re here to speak terms. The only term I’m accepting is that the pack is returned to me in full.”

“That’s not my decision to make, Mother.” Gabe shook his head. “The pack voted fair and square. It was unanimous, and you were ousted. The only way that you can return to the pack is by them voting you back in. And the fact that you hired an assassin to come after your kids? It’s not going to happen.”

“Then, I don’t even see why we’re meeting.” Naomi looked up at Elizabeth, who placed the coffees in front of Dean and Gabe. She cut back to Gabe and growled at him. “You couldn’t even order for me?”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted the bitch tartare, or the chicken a la cunt.” Gabe quipped back, causing Dean to cover his mouth quickly to stifle his laughter. “Never could tell with you after Aunt Hester died.”

“I want an iced tea, no ice.” Naomi spat at Elizabeth. “But it better be cold.”

Dean’s eyes went wide in surprise, and he shook his head. “Gabe, you sure this is Naomi?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Naomi glared at Dean.

“Well, Cas told me once upon a time that you used to be a kind, doting mother. All I see in front of me is a Karen who can’t ask for the manager fast enough.” Dean smiled as Gabe fought back a laugh. “Seriously, an Iced Tea, no ice? What’s next, a pie, no pie filling?”

“I thought we were here to negotiate, Gabriel. You’re not winning any points by letting your dancing monkey make jokes.”

“I’m not winning any points period, according to you.” Gabe shrugged again before leaning back in the booth. “So, that being said, here’s the counter offer. Call off the assassin. Pay him in full and say that the job is done, and we won’t turn you over to the cops.”

Naomi shook her head. “You’re in no place to negotiate, Gabriel. You seem to forget I have friends where it matters. And with you and your witch in my possession, the pack will do what I tell them.” Naomi snapped her fingers, and several people around them began to move.

“Subsisto!” Dean waved his hand, and Naomi froze in place. More people started to move and quickly overpowered Naomi’s men.

“What the hell is going on here!” Naomi cursed, and the straining on her face made it appear as though she was attempting to break out of her invisible restraints.

“Did you honestly think I was that stupid mother?” Gabe tapped Dean on the shoulder, and Dean slid off of the bench, letting Gabe out. “Officer Hendrickson?”

“It’s Agent, but that would be me.” A man walked over with an open badge showing him as a member of the Federal Cryptozoological Task Force. “We have to take her down to the station to finalize the extradition process, but she should be on her way to Sioux Falls within forty-eight hours.” He gestured to the rest of the diner. “Those currently working with her, we’ll figure out who and what they are and then send them to the proper authorities.” The agent leaned in and whispered to Dean and Gabe. “I have a feeling most of these poor bastards just thought they were here for a bodyguard job, not potential kidnapping.”

“See you in South Dakota, Naomi.” Dean waved as Hendrickson pulled her arms behind her back, locking them in silver arm cuffs.

“That eager to see your father again, Dean?” Naomi tilted her head. “Don’t worry. He’s more than excited to see you. Especially if he doesn’t hear from me in forty-eight hours from our last phone call. Which happens to be...” She looked up to the clock over the counter. “Almost forty hours ago.” Her smile was saccharine at best, and Dean felt the life rush out of him. “If I’m not going to have access to a phone for forty-eight hours, I guess I’m not going to be able to tell him to not carry through with the plans.”

Before Dean could react, Gabriel pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. “YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!” Dean fought to pull Gabe to his feet. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Call it insurance, Gabriel. What was yours?” Naomi let Agent Hendrickson pull her to her feet. “I only hope you can get home in time to protect the pack. Especially if they don’t know what’s coming.”

Gabe bolted towards the door, and Dean nodded at the agent as he chased after the Were. He caught up to Gabe at the Impala and quickly got in and unlocked the door to let him in. As he climbed into the driver’s side, Gabe already had his phone out and called someone - probably Cas.

“Answer the damn phone.” Gabe rocked in the seat and rubbed at his brow. “Come on!”

Dean pulled out his own phone and pressed the quick dial for Sam. His brother answered after the second ring. “Dean! How’s it going?”

“I need you to get to the Novak Homestead like yesterday.” Dean knew how weak he sounded, but frankly, he was powerless being as far away as he was. “Naomi set up check-in times with John. There’s eight hours before the next check-in, but Gabe can’t get anyone to answer. Call Jody on the way, you may need to prepare for mass evacuation.”

“Dude. If John’s in the woods.”

“I know, Sam, but I don’t know what he’s got planned, and Annie told us last night that John’s been using his black market alias to buy gunpowder and silver.” Dean paused. “Oh shit. That what he needs for the mixture.”

“The silver gas,” Sam confirmed Dean’s fears. “Yeah, I’m going to have Maddie warn Kate and Garth to be safe, but I’m going to rush over to the farm.”

“We’re going to keep trying to call over there, but call me as soon as you get there, or have Cas call me. Please.”

“You got it, Dean.” The phone disconnected, and Dean silently prayed that someone would watch over the pack until he and Gabe got there.

…

Cas stretched in bed, reaching out of habit for Dean, and finding himself disappointed when his love wasn’t next to him. His stomach soured a little, and he rolled over to grab his phone. Hoping to see a text from Dean, he found a message that his phone had no service.

Sitting up in bed, he found it strange that he had no signal. Dean had brought Ash out to install cell boosters right after most of the pack realized their cells didn’t have service. Something wasn’t right.

Cas climbed out of bed and lazily made his way down the hallway, stopping in front of Anna’s door. He knocked before turning the handle and peeked inside to make sure she was decent. “Anna? Can you check your phone, please?”

“Come in, Cas.” He pushed the door open to find Anna sitting up and reaching for her phone. “Strange.”

“No signal?” Cas asked, his head tilted in confusion.

Anna nodded. “Yeah. You too?”

“Yeah.” He gestured for her to follow and exited back into the hallway, heading towards the common area. Several of the pack were sitting around in various stages of morning activity, and Cas looked around to see if anyone had their phone on them. After not actively seeing one, he called out to the pack. “Does anyone have cell phone service?”

Several of the Weres reached for their phones, and all of them came up with no service. The pack looked around at each other, the tension of the room rising. “There’s no cell phone service, but the internet appears to be working.” One of the teen Weres looked up from their seat in the corner. “I’ve been playing online all morning.”

Cas nodded in acknowledgment and headed back to his room with Anna in tow. “Cas, what are you doing?”

“You can text from your number via a computer. I need to see if Dean or Gabe have texted me, and I need to text them and see how things are going.” Cas turned into his room, letting Anna in behind him and dove across the bed to pick up the laptop he shared with Dean. As he waited for it to power up, Anna sat down on the bed next to him.

“Cas, what’s going on?”

“Something feels off.” Cas shook his head. “Like, I know he’s too far away, At least I think he is, but something is just... it’s making my stomach turn. I need to talk to Dean, make sure he’s okay.”

“Fair enough, Cas.” Anna pulled her knees up to her chin and sat quietly. 

Cas waited as the website loaded, and found that he didn’t have any missed message from Dean, but about two dozen missed calls between him and Gabe. “Oh, shit.”

Anna looked over his shoulder. “That’s a lot of phone calls.”

“I knew something was wrong, but I feel like this confirms it.” Cas went to pull up the texting program, but his hand was stopped by Anna. 

“Is there any way you can call from your laptop?”

Cas shrugged and checked, luckily finding the option to call either Gabe or Dean. Knowing there was always a chance Dean was driving, Cas sucked it up and called his brother, who answered on the first ring.

“THANK GOD, CASSIE!” Gabe sounded relieved and aggravated all at the same time. He could hear Dean in the background yelling at Gabe to put him on speakerphone. “Cassie, can you still hear me?”

“Yes. Anna can too. We’re talking through my laptop. We have no cell phone reception in the safe house at the moment.”

“Fuck!” Dean cursed. “Is Sam there yet?”

Cas looked to Anna, who shrugged but got up from the bed. “He wasn’t here when Anna and I went to check in with the rest of the pack, but Anna’s going to check now. What’s going on?”

“The old crone has John ready to come in guns blazing or something if she doesn’t contact him within forty-eight hours of their last check-in.” Gabe started explaining. “She said the last time she checked in with him was probably forty-two hours ago now.”

Cas felt his skin go cold. “She what?”

“We figure she’s the reason why he’s stayed out of town,” Dean commented. “He keeps his nose clean until it’s time to go in and get you, that way he’s not dragged off to prison before he can do some kind of ‘Hail Mary’ or something.”

“I don’t understand what that means,” Cas complained, kicking himself mentally.

“It means that he’s going to do one last hoorah that he doesn’t care if gets him in jail, prison, or even dead.” Gabe piped up. “Dean here called Sam to arrange an escape for you guys, hence why we were asking if he was there.”

“So more running?” Cas question.

“Yeah, Cas. Run as fast as the light will let you.” Dean replied, desperation in his voice. “You promised you’d stay safe.”

Anna reentered Cas’ room with Sam behind her. “Sam’s here, Dean.”

“Sam! Did you figure out a plan.”

“We’re going to move them back into the farmhouse and build a stronger perimeter around the sides.” Sam continued, not giving Dean a chance to contest, and Cas looked at Anna in confusion. “In the farmhouse, they can at least open the window to air out smells and gas. Jody’s also going to grab as many particle masks as she can.”

“Particle masks? What the hell is going on, Sam?” Cas looked at Dean’s younger brother.

Dean sighed, sounding defeated. “While we were out here, the Hunter who helped us found out that John’s gone and hit up the black market for silver and gunpowder. When we were younger, he showed us how to make a silver-infused gas to poison creatures that are intolerant to silver. If he knows where the air intake is, he can get it in the air down there, and you all would be none the wiser.” Dean’s voice was quivering, and Cas wished he could do anything to ease his partner’s worry.

“I’m going to go tell the pack.” Anna stood up and started to exit the room. “We won’t leave until you give us the go, Sam.”

“I’m just hoping the old man didn’t think that we’d find a way to contact you. I’d bet my bottom dollar that he found a way to cut off the cell service, but didn’t know about the internet.” 

“Dean, focus on getting home in one piece,” Sam replied. “Gabe, you still there?”

Gabe snorted. “Where am I going to go, Sam? I’m in the car with Dean.”

“Keep him focused, don’t let him fall into despair. I’m going to protect Cas, and the pack like I protect Maddie and hers. I promise. I’ll call you once we get them moved back into the farmhouse.” Cas was impressed by the take-charge side of Sam, having never seen it before. “Drive safe. Stop if you need to.”

“I hear you, Bitch. Take care of the pack.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You got it, Jerk. Call Bobby if you need anything in the meanwhile.”

“Got it.” A pause and Dean spoke up again. “I love you, Cas.”

The call disconnected before Cas could respond. He got up from the bed and grabbed his and Dean’s bags throwing them on the bed. “Does this gas have a smell, Sam?”

“It smells like gun powder. The explanation we got as kids was that it screws with a Were’s sense of smell and completely covers the scent of processed silver.” Cas felt Sam watching him as he loaded up their bags. “It’s heavily diluted, so it takes a lot to knock one of you guys out. But in an enclosed space like this?”

“It would keep circulating through the air and slowly poison us.” Cas shook his head. “If it weren’t terrifying enough to know that someone figured out how to turn Silver into a gas...” Cas crossed to Dean’s side of the bed. He opened up Dean’s nightstand drawer, quickly checking the contents before dumping it haphazardly into the bag. He looked up to see Sam still watching him. “Shouldn’t you be making sure that we can get to the Farmhouse okay?”

Sam turned his phone so the screen was facing Cas. “I have signal down here. I bought a signal booster for my phone when I realized I’d be staying with Maddie for a prolonged period in their bunker.”

Cas bit his tongue, knowing that he shouldn’t take his anger out on Sam. It wasn’t his fault Naomi was a heartless bitch that would kill her children over a grudge. It wasn’t his fault that he or Dean were born to a cruel man who killed creatures over unjustified revenge. None of this was Sam’s fault. Cas kept repeating that over and over as he finished packing up the rest of his and Dean’s things. “Can we go check on the rest of the pack?”

“I’m here to do what you need, Cas.” Sam extended a hand to take one of the bags. “We might as well bring the bags with us. No need to run back when it’s time to run to the house.”

“Makes sense.” He handed Dean’s bag to Sam and slung his own over his shoulder. They exited the room, and for a brief moment, Cas felt an extraordinary sadness. That was his and Dean’s room. They had made it their own.

“Cas?” Sam had stopped and turned around. “Everything okay?”

“Don’t you two share an apartment?” Cas let his insecurities wash over him. His time with Dean had been amazing, but now that they were going back to the farmhouse, would Dean still want to stay with him?

“Nope. We share a storage unit.” Sam tilted his head, gesturing to keep walking. “We decided that the rent for a storage unit was cheaper than to keep the apartment. Besides, after all is said and done? I’m going to stay with Maddie.”

Cas swallowed roughly as they entered the living room. Most of the pack was already waiting to move out. Their months of being on the run had taught them to pack light and pack to flee. “What’s Dean’s plan?”

“Cas, you’re kidding, right?” Cas looked up to Sam, who shook his head. “While Dean and I have been known to be unhealthily codependent at times, he took Gabe’s offer to remain with the pack.”

“What?”

The shock must have shown on his face because Sam started laughing. “Dean didn’t tell you, did he?” Cas shook his head. “He was probably waiting for a better time, or a more romantic time, or something, but he’s not going to leave your side, Cas.”

“I guess I should act surprised when he talks to me about it?” Cas sniffed, and an acrid scent caught his attention. “Sam, do you know how Weres process the silver gas?”

“If it’s only a small dose, and you’re out of it fast enough, it’s flu-like symptoms, just like when you all get poisoned. The longer you stay in it, the more severe the flu.” Sam looked around. “Why?”

Cas swallowed before leaning in closer to Sam. “I smell gunpowder.”

“Shit.” Sam looked around the room and pulled out his phone. “Get them up to the door, and we’ll keep it cracked for some kind of fresh air. I’ll call Jody, see how far out she is.” Sam ran ahead towards the exit, and Cas looked around, waving Anna over to him.

“What’s up, Cas?” Cas tapped the side of his nose, and Anna sniffed the air. “Is that... the gas?”

…

“Goddammit!” Dean slammed his phone on the seat, causing Gabe to jump. “No one is fucking answering!”

“They’re probably in the process of moving from the safe house to the farmhouse, Dean. There’s no point in getting upset.” Gabe’s voice betrayed his own nervousness, and Dean wanted nothing more than to call out the Were on his bullshit. “We’re what, ten minutes out? We’ll get there, find that they’re all just settling back in, finding places to rest their heads.”

“Gabe, it’s been five hours. You’re as upset as I am.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair before gripping the steering wheel tightly again. “Even if Sam can’t answer, because he’s getting them across the property, Anna or Cas should be able to answer their damn phone.” Dean knew he was working himself up, but the thought of something happening to Cas, to the pack, was killing him. “Grab my phone, try Jody. She was supposed to head over there and help.”

Gabe picked up the phone. “You already tried her. What about Bobby or Rufus?”

“I don’t care who, Gabe. Just keep trying.” Dean pressed down on the gas, hoping to cut the time to the homestead in half. He only half paid attention to Gabe going through his contacts, when the road to home appeared on the horizon. Dean looked at the older Were and swore when Gabe shook his head. “I really don’t want to go in there without backup.”

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Gabe growled, offense clearly taken.

“In this case, you could end up that way.” Dean cursed as Baby’s wheels squealed from taking the turn too sharply. “Not letting you out against a Marine Sniper with silver bullets.” He turned onto the dirt road that led up to the front of the house, frantically looking around for movement.

“Dean, I don’t see anyone.” Gabe’s voice quivered as he stated the obvious. He cracked open the window and sniffed the air. “Something smells wrong. I smell wolf. I smell smoke. I don’t smell anything else.”

Dean let out a string of curses as he pulled to a stop in front of the farmhouse. He parked the Impala and opened the door, preparing to run up the stairs, when a gunshot caused him to freeze. To his right, a ping and a spark caught his attention, and upon further inspection, Baby’s pristine paint job was marred with a bullet hole.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU SHOT BABY!” Dean turned to woods, cursing up a storm. “THIS WAS YOUR CAR ASSHOLE. SHOW HER SOME FUCKING RESPECT!” Dean slid back in the car and slammed the door shut, pushing Gabe’s head down. “He doesn’t miss, Gabe, that was a warning.”

“Well, shit, I’m afraid to see what it looks like when he does hit.”

“You wouldn’t find out. You’d be dead before you hit the ground.” Dean started the Impala back up, pulling her around to the side of the house. He hoped she was out of John’s line of sight. “Stay down.” He grabbed his phone and called Sam, finally getting an answer on the third ring.

“Dean, is that you out there? It sounds like the Impala’s engine.”

“Why the hell haven’t you been answering?!” Dean blew up. “I’ve been worried sick the whole ride home!”

“Look, I’m sorry. Cas, Anna, and I have been dealing with scared Werewolves. John gassed the safehouse almost immediately after we got off the phone. The best I could do on my own was to get them to the barn, but he shot at us even then. I had all the wolves silence their phones just in case he was using any kind of sound assisted aiming.” Sam must have covered the receiver part of the phone with his hand as he heard some rustling before Sam spoke up again. “He wasn’t shooting to kill. He was doing potshots at the ground.”

“He just took a potshot at Baby. If he doesn’t deserve to die for that, well, I can think of other crimes against humans and creatures that he does.” Dean turned Baby towards the barn. “I’m bringing Gabe over. Open the doors a little so he can get in, keep all the pack members back and away from the gap, preferably hiding behind things.” Dean stopped in front of the barn. “Keep your head down, Gabe. And uh...” Dean licked his lips. “Tell Cas I love him.”

Before Gabe could contest, Dean pushed him out of the car and sped off towards the woods. He heard another gunshot, and the driver’s side mirror shattered off the vehicle. “God DAMMIT!” Dean slammed on Baby’s brakes at the tree line and parked her haphazardly. He ducked down behind the dash and quickly whispered an incantation before sliding out of the car.

Dean quickly walked into the forest, trying to keep a tree between himself and where he roughly estimated his father was. “Hey, John! Did you forget how to shoot? Apparently, you can’t hit the broadside of a barn!”

A gunshot, and wood splintering above his head caused Dean to jump. He bit his tongue and felt the shield’s power around him, hoping it would hold up. “Trying to prove my point, Old Man?” Another gunshot sounded, and a small branch fell from above Dean’s head. 

Dean took the opportunity to bolt to another tree, counting on the fact that his father would need a moment to reload. “Did you forget your glasses back in the penitentiary?”

Another shot hit directly to the right, and Dean just needed one more bullet aimed at him. He whispered an apology before shouting at John again. “Clearly there was no way you could hit Mom and the Were in one shot. You should have used your shitty aim as your defense!”

John’s shot rang true and hit the tree right by Dean’s head.

Dean fought to not panic, but between the four shots, he had narrowed down John’s position. He took in a deep breath, steadying himself as he pushed more of his magic into his shield. Dean stepped out into the clearing, and no sooner than exposing himself, a shot deflected off of his barrier. “Gotcha.” Dean rushed the thicket John hid himself in, his barrier taking another shot.

John must have realized his hiding spot was compromised. He launched himself forward, the barrel of his rifle in his hands and the butt over his shoulder, as he started to swing it at Dean. “You pathetic excuse for a son!”

“Look who’s talking!” Dean barely got his arms up in time to block the melee attack. He yelped at the contact, wincing from the blunt force. “What kind of father are you? Trying to kill your own sons?”

“You and Sam are no sons of mine! The day you ran away to Bobby’s is the day you were both dead to me!” John swung in again, and Dean ducked, much to his surprise. “You shame your mother’s memory!”

“Mom died trying to protect a Werewolf. The one _you_ wrongly targeted!” Dean caught the butt of the rifle as John swung in for the third time. He pulled on it, ripping it out of John’s hands, catching his father off guard. The rifle fell to the ground, and Dean shot his hands out in front of himself. “Abi!”

John went flying back, landing on his ass. “You get the job done by any means necessary!” He pushed himself back up, lunging at Dean and barely missing. “The same goes for this job. If you or Sam jumped in front of one of the damn monsters I’ve been contracted to kill, I’d kill you too.”

“You don’t think we already know that?” Dean spun around to face his father. “You’re not allowed in Sioux Falls because WE filled the restraining order. We’re included in that order that’s supposed to keep you out of town.”

John laughed, and a chill ran down Dean’s spine. “Do you honestly think a piece of paper is going to keep you safe, boy?” John reached to his back and pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Dean. “It’s a shame you’re not going to get to say goodbye to that Were you’ve been shacking up with. Don’t think for one minute that I don’t know how cozy you are with him.”

“I ain’t hiding.” Dean dove low, wrapping his arms around John’s legs and tackling him on to the ground again. He struggled to keep his father pinned as he fought for control of the pistol. “You seem to be forgetting something.” He grunted as he wrestled, his finger shoved behind the trigger to keep John from pulling it.

“What on earth do you think I’d forget, boy?” John swung wildly with his fist, missing Dean as he tried to regain control of the gun.

In a fluid movement, Dean twisted John’s wrist and laid on top of him, his back against John’s chest. “You taught me everything I know.” Dean controlled his father’s hand and pressed the muzzle into his chest. He slipped his finger out from behind the trigger, taking a deep breath before closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

He squeezed his father’s hand, and the world went black.

…

Everything smelled wrong. It was sterile, clean, with a scent that reminded him of antibacterial soap. And his bed. When did his bed become so hard?

Dean blindly reached out to his side for Cas, but only found open air where a body and a bed should be. He tried to open his eyes, but it was almost like lead weights held his eyelids down.

“Cas?” Dean’s throat was dry, and his voice sounded rough, even to himself. “Cas?”

“Dean?!” Cas’ voice was excited and... relieved? He felt Cas cup his face and stroke Dean’s cheek with his thumb. “Dean, are you awake?”

“Getting there, sweetheart.” Dean pushed all of his willpower into opening his eyes and almost instantly regretted it. The room was bright white, and the light over his head was blinding. He shut his eyes tight again, instead choosing to nestle comfortably against Cas’ touch. “Why aren’t you in bed with me?”

Cas laughed, the sound like music to Dean’s ears. “For starters, I wouldn’t fit, Dean. Second, you’re still recovering.”

“Recovering?” With one word, Dean’s memories rushed back, and he realized where he was. The Cryptohospital. “Fuck. How?”

“The question is why, Dean. Why would you do that?” Dean felt Cas’ pain through their bond. “We could hear every gunshot. I feared that each one was the one that did you in.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. “What were you thinking?”

“He wasn’t going to stop, Cas.” Dean forced his eyes open and smiled when he saw Cas’ hand blocking out the bright light. “I needed to protect you, protect Sam, protect the packs. I needed you to live.”

“You realize that I had to wolf out to escape our brothers?” Cas shook his head. “Each gunshot riled me up more and more and more, and then there was silence. Part of me preferred hearing the gunshots, cause it meant he was still aiming for you.” Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s. “When there was that long silence, I couldn’t handle it. I shifted, got out of Sam and Gabe’s grasp, and ran.

“I kept running until I heard that final gunshot, and for the briefest of moments, I couldn’t feel you anymore.” Cas sniffled, and Dean felt his tears fall on his face. “I sprinted and found you. Laying on top of your father, gun in your hand.”

“I’m sorry, Cas. I...”

Cas stopped Dean from speaking with a soft kiss. “According to Dr. Bradbury, your father must have shifted your hand at the last second. The bullet went clean through you, rupturing your lung, but lodged in your father’s heart.”

“So, he accidentally saved me?” Dean swallowed roughly. “Is he...?”

“Gone? Yes.” Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I know what you did, Dean. I know your intentions. But I told you before, and I’ll tell you again. I can’t lose you.”

Dean lifted his arm shakily and took Cas’ hand into his. “I’m sorry, Cas. And I promise, I won’t ever do that to you again.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, love.”

**Four Years Later**

Dean sat on the farmhouse’s porch swing, watching as the kids ran around the front yard. He jokingly called all of them the Lockdown Bunch, as they were all born roughly seven to nine months after the Werewolf packs had been safe to come out of their safe houses.

“Uncle Dean!” The oldest of the kids, Inias, came running up on to the porch. “Can you help us find Uncle Cas?”

“Is he the only one still missing?” Inias nodded in response to Dean’s question. His dark brown hair flopped about while his golden eyes shined full of mischief. “Well, I can give you a hint, but it’s really not fair if I help, now is it?”

“Please, Uncle Dean?” Sam and Maddie’s daughter Mary ran up the stairs, wrapping her arms around Inias in a hug. “Uncle Cas is the best sneaker. He’s probably not where he first went to hide!”

“Where is Uncle Cas’ favorite hiding spot?” Dean looked between the pair, who looked at each other, before looking at the other kids behind them.

Mary bounced excitedly once she remembered. “He likes the loft in the barn!” She jumped off the porch, giving Dean a mild heart attack before tearing off towards the barn, the other kids keeping up the chase.

“That wasn’t very nice, Dean.” Cas stalked out of the house, carrying their son, Jack, on his hip. “You could have just told them the truth, that I needed a break to take care of their cousin.”

“And ruin the fun?” Dean held out his arms, and Jack reached out for him, prompting Cas to hand him over. “Besides, now you can shift, and go hide again.”

“I could, but I think I’d rather stay here with you two.” Cas sat on the swing next to Dean.

“And break the mini pack’s hearts?”

Cas laughed and shook his head. “I think they’ll forgive me for wanting to stay with my husband and son.”

“I think so too, Cas.” Dean leaned over and softly kissed Cas, earning a giggle from Jack. “I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely hope you all enjoyed the past year, either catching these live over on PB or patiently waiting until I get them up here on Ao3. That being said...
> 
> This is not the last of my storytimes.
> 
> I'm going to take a little over a month off (all of July, and GISH Week). In that time, I'm going to have a few betas/editors look over the 52 fics for me, I've reached out to a typesetter, and I'm going to turn all 52 stories into a compilation. Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr for more updates. <3  
> ...  
> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
